Maddi
Madison, more commonly known as 'Maddi, '''is a fictional character from the ''Disillusions book series. She is a student at Kihiro City K-12 School for the Gifted, and one of the founding members of Disillusions (of Kihiro.) When she was thirteen years old, she found a magical meteorite the morning after a meteor shower occured over her city, and was granted powers when she touched it. She fights with Disillusions to protect her friends, but also because fighting monsters helps her release her stress and frustrations. Maddi is generally closed off and harsh, but is more than ready to defend herself and her friends when the time comes, and has a softer side she shows only to her closest friends. Her powers are primarily fire-based, and can affect her physiology. Concept and Creation Maddi was one of the first characters featured in Disillusions to be created, originating as a self-insert character alongside Anissa's self-insert OC and those of her other companions. Since her initial creation, her powers have been slightly modified, and her appearance has gone through slight changes as well. Appearance Physical Appearance Maddi is Caucasian and a bit shorter than average for her age, with green eyes. She has medium-length black hair, which she later cuts shorter. Civilian Attire During the seventh grade, Alana typically wore the school uniform--a pale tan polo shirt with a white collared shirt undereath, and a navy blue skirt. Typically she would also wear a hooded jacket and sneakers, and shorts underneath the skirt. During the eighth grade onwards, she typically wore anything from graphic t-shirts to vibrant-colored tanktops with hoodies, jeans or shorts, and sneakers. Arson Attire As a hero, Maddi wears a bright orange tank top with black shorts and black converse with black laces. Her bangs are pinned back with a barette during times of battle. Her clothes are described as having holes in a few areas, especially as battles continue. In Disillusions Book 2: Tendrils of Darkness (tentative title), after Disillusions wins a cash prize during a concert, her disguise changes to (insert something once I decide what it changes to). History Early Life When Maddi was younger, her parents were neglectful towards her, and also abusive. At a young age, she ran away from home after an incident and never came back. During this time, she met Alana Ritroso and became close friends with her. She lived in her house, staying in her room primarily for a year and a half. When Alana's family fell on harder times, the two worked together to raise enough money for the fee to get Maddi into the city's Independency Program, permitting Maddi to live on her own in a treehouse in the woods with subsidized payments for phones and other necessities, as long as she maintained a part time job. In sixth grade, Will Sanders began attempting to isolate Alana from her other friends, and began spreading rumors about Maddi throughout the school. During this time, Maddi herself felt isolated, and began to play up her already-abrasive demeanor to keep away bullies as much as possible. After Will's unsuccessful attempt to woo Alana, Maddi and Alana grew closer than before, and Maddi helped keep Will away from her whenever possible. Maddi's past, along with continued bullying throughout her time at Kasey K-12, has lead to self-doubt and self-loathing that she keeps hidden under an act of playing tough. Personality Maddi can be extremely abrasive at times, and gets angered and annoyed very easily, but also possesses the capability to be softer to those she deeply cares about. Though not initially trusting, she is extremely loyal to friends and teammates. Maddi's dry humor and intensity hides self-doubt and low self-esteem. Powers and Abilities Maddi can control fire, creating sparks and flames even without a burning medium. She can shoot streams of fire out of her hands, and even ignite small items without physically touching them. She can also cause fire to float and move, and can shift parts of her body into flame, namely her arms and lower torso. These parts are nigh-impossible to injure with blades or bullets, but in these states she is more susceptible than usual to energy attacks. Weaknesses Maddi has a difficult time trusting others, which can lead her to drive away potential allies. Regarding her powers, she is far more susceptible to cold and water when actively using her powers, especially when using flame mimicry. Relationships Quotes to find later Trivia Category:Kihiro Division Category:Characters